The art is replete with inventions relating to locks of one type or another. Locks date back centuries with thousands of specialty locks developed for one purpose or another.
Locks for use in current-day residential structures generally include, inter alia, keyed cylinder locks, keyed deadbolt locks, slidebolts, chain locks, etc. Locks of these types are readily obtainable in hardware and building supply stores for installation in doors and door frames.
However, as a chain is no stronger than its weakest link, a lock is no better than its mounting assembly. A locking device which can be removed from a door or door frame without unlocking it is, practically speaking, worthless.
One of the objects of this invention is to provide a lock assembly for mounting lock hardwear in doors and door members which hardwear, per se, may be readily obtained commercially.
Another object of this invention is to provide a lock mounting assembly which is strong, reliable and universally adaptable to receive commercial hardware.